


Of leather and honey

by poemygod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, M/M, Mild Kink, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Shameless Smut, Smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemygod/pseuds/poemygod
Summary: Sirius and Padfoot have some things in common.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Of leather and honey

Fingers curled over stubble strewn jaw, palm pressed against the softness of pouted lips as he leaned back to look at the man underneath him. Storm cloud eyes surged with lust, hazy with the oncoming downpour as a smile dimpled his cheeks. 

**”You’re being awfully bad. “** His tongue ran over his lower lip as he spoke, settling back slightly onto his knees, straddling Sirius stomach. After a moment he pulled his hand away, that ever-present grin revealed and he shook his head, thumb dragging over his chin slowly. **”Don’t you remember what happened the last time you were too loud?”**

Something sparked in the heavy gaze between them and he let out a deep chuckle. He was such an easy read. 

”Forget the silencing charm one time and he never lets me live it down.” 

**”Poor Miss Blankenship was scandalized.”**

A laugh settled around them as Sirius reached up, fingers threading through auburn locks that desperately needed to be trimmed. A gentle tug and Remus was leaning into the smile of his lips, exhaling a hum into the kiss. It lingered in sweet relief for a moment, warmth like the summer sun washing over him. There was never a time when he didn’t feel like Icarus, flying too close, wary of the crash and burn that was bound to come. 

How blessed was he to have his very own star? 

The twist of needy digits was quickly followed by the sharp press of teeth and he gasped, leaning back just enough that his nose brushed the others. A smile curled against his lips and he resisted the urge to press closer again and let Sirius lavish him in affection. His knees shifted against the mattress, making it creak as he reached into the bedside drawer blindly. Fingers searched and he chuckled as he felt the tickle of lips against his sternum. Roughness met his touch and he sat back, smiling at his success as he snapped the leather straps together. 

**”Are you going to behave, Sirius?”** Bright eyes widened, met with the glint of arousal in a near gold gaze. Ice and fire. Storm and rolling waves of amber grain. Opposites in so many ways, but pulled close by the constant gravitational spin that tugged moon and star into each other’s orbit. His breath hitched on the inhale as Remus leaned in, fingers trailing over the curve of his bicep before slipping down to the delicately tender skin at the crook of his elbow. 

”Remus…” Movement halted at the whispered moan of his name, looking back at him, head tipped in near canine curiosity. The pad of his thumb smoothed over the inside of his forearm and he watched the shiver that ran through the man beneath him. Eyes fluttered, a gasp hanging on his lips as the soft touch was replaced by the rough drag of leather. The bob of his adam’s apple as he swallowed drew a deep chuckle from Remus as his fingers continued on their path towards his wrist. 

**”If you’re good, I’ll break out your favorite toy.”** He exhaled breathily, leaning down to nip at Sirius chin as he laced their fingers and drew them up towards the headboard. 

”Oh fuck…” His voice bordered on sin and Remus smiled as he slipped the straps over his wrist with practiced ease. The length of well-worn material passed through the roughhewn slats of the hand-me-down headboard they’d been gifted once James saw their bed was just a mattress on the floor. If only he knew… 

The other end of the strap was tied around Sirius wrist, a careful tug given to make sure it was nice and secure before Remus sat back to admire his handiwork. There was no describing the thrill of seeing the rebellious form of Sirius Black strapped to a bed and squirming in anticipation. A hum like melted honey left his lips and his finger moved along the sharp relief of tanned skin pulled taut over his collarbone. 

He took his time. 

It was an agonizing game for the both of them; a practice in patience and control. Something he cherished so desperately. With Sirius, he gave up some of that hard-relinquished restraint that he practiced like religion. It was an offering made in heated moans and the catechism of touch. He worshipped one star; a man forged in the fires of hatred only to come out the other side luminous. 

Lips followed the path of his fingers as he moved over him, soft teasing kisses tracing over the constellations he mapped. Grazing his nails down his sides, Sirius moaned and the groan of leather serenaded in harmony. It was a masterpiece orchestrated with each shift and ghost of deft digits over sensitive skin. The sigh of the mattress coupled with the creak of the headboard joined the symphony the lower Remus moved, knees shifting in the already crumpled sheets. 

Hands found purchase at his hips, curling over them slowly as he nuzzled his face into the warmth of Sirius stomach and let out a long breath. A tremble quaked down his frame as Remus nipped just under his navel, the drag of teeth tempered as the slow caress of his tongue quickly followed. He decorated his skin in careful marks; adoration turned physical as he laid claim to what was his. His fingers drummed against supple skin, gliding lower to hair dusted thighs. 

The others arousal did not go unnoticed, but it did go ignored as he moved to settle between his legs comfortably. Sirius leaned up to watch for a moment, a coy grin pulling over Remus lips as he leaned to bite at his inner thigh, loose hair brushing against hardened flesh. His teasing was rewarded with the toss of a dark head back into the pillows, followed by a needy whimper. 

”Remus, I swear to everything that is holy on this good green earth….” The string of words left his lips in a long, overdrawn moan as he pulled against the restraints again. With a slow inhale, Remus let his lips hover just over the inside of Sirius leg, right above the bend of his knee. 

**”What did I say about behaving?”** There is an edge of warning in his voice, dulcet tones husky with lust and teasing affection. Hips bucked in response as Sirius whined and arched his back off the bed, shoulders pressing down into the mattress. Remus grip at his leg tightened almost painfully and he dropped down again, panting out a heated breath. The path of his lips resumed, moving down his leg until he could press a dainty kiss at the soft skin beside his ankle. 

Settled on his knees at the end of the bed, Remus slipped off, the shift of his weight making Sirius look up again. Steady steps carried him to the dresser, opening the top right drawer and pulling free the promised reward. He didn’t even have to look to know that Sirius was squirming against the leather binding his wrists, toes curling in the sheets. Circling his fingers through it as he turned back around, his smile was pure sinful pleasure as he caressed the soft leather against his cheek. 

Walking back to the bed, he still held it firmly in his hand as he worked up Sirius left leg, letting the metal ring of the collar drag up his right. Even if he’d been prepared for it, he still jumped at the cool touch, drawing a chuckle from Remus as he nipped his way up his calf. His dutiful worship to every part of the tanned frame underneath him was saintly work, taking care to leave no patch of skin untouched. Until he reached the pinnacle of hip and inner thigh. 

The teasing brush of the leather leash was the only relief given to Sirius leaking length as Remus moved higher, smile pressed into his hip as his nose brushed just under his ribs. Chest rising and falling with needy breaths, the pull of his arms was near constant, wood groaning as leather twisted and turned but offered no give. 

”If you keep teasing me, I swear…” 

Sitting on his stomach with a hummed sigh, Remus held up the dog collar with a questioning quirk to his brow. The look was all it took for Sirius to press his lips firmly together, whining as he rocked his hips up once before stilling save for the tremor of excitement that ran through him. 

**”Good boy.”** The gravelly praise made Sirius all but melt into the bed as Remus bent forward to wrap the pliable dark material over his throat. Slipping the end through the metal loops, he gave a tug at the attached leash still grasped in his hand. The euphoria that washed over the others face made him bite hard at his own lower lip, grip tightening on the end of lead. 

Pulling again, he leaned down at the same time and caught Sirius lips with his own, swallowing the moan that spilled into his mouth. It was hard and biting, the desperation and fire that had built between them blistering against the cool wall of control he maintained. His own groan bled into the tangle of tongues and he had to thread fingers into dark hair to pull him back. Sirius chased him with a snap of his teeth, pupils blown wide with lust. 

**”Roll over.”** He commanded as he sat up, sliding his legs to one side so that he could shift. Sirius rolled to comply, the hold of his restraints twisting with him. Lithe fingers skimmed the space between his shoulder blades as he settled on his knees, knowing exactly what Remus wanted. The hold on the leash kept his head pulled back, chin tipped up in an elegant curve. His body bent like a bow and his touch followed the crescent of his ass as he moved behind him. 

A murmured spell and slick warmth coated nimble digits before he pressed them into him. Two were met with a pleasant clench as Sirius moaned, legs trembling as he greedily accepted the offered pleasure. Sharp teeth grazed apple round backside as he pressed his fingers into him again, the steady thrust almost leisurely and methodical. Agonizingly slow for the man already rife with arousal and desperate for something more. For all his petulance, Sirius was quiet, save for the blissful sighs and moans that escaped him. 

Two became three and pushed further until he felt the buck of hips to meet the movement of his hand. A kiss was left against his skin as he sat back, fingers slipping free much to the others reluctance, met with a high-pitched whine. Pulling at the leash, Remus frame curled over Sirius back as he pressed a line of kisses up his spine. Biting a line of bruises into his shoulder blades, he rocked teasingly, his own arousal begging for entrance. 

**”Tell me what you want.”** Remus breathed into the nape of his neck, nose nuzzling along the line of the collar as it pressed into the column of his throat. 

”Fuck me please…” 

The words had barely left his lips before he rocked forward roughly, burying inside him. Remus breath caught at the sudden immersion, eyes closing as he pressed another kiss to his neck before sitting up. The pull of the leash forced Sirius to arch, lips parted in a broken moan as he thrust forward at the same time. And for a moment, he looked him over. His face was flush with want and need, panting breaths raking past his teeth that had settled firmly into his lower lip. It was barely a beat, a second of admiration for what he had done, the joy and rapture wrought by his own hand. 

His hold on his need for control seemed to snap, free hand gripping roughly at Sirius hip as he rocked forward with sharp thrusts. The slap of skin meeting skin joined the cacophony of moans and groans, creaks of wood and the snap of leather as he pulled the leash tighter still. As much as he could, Sirius rocked his hips back to meet each one. Sweat prickled over their skin, dark curls clinging to bite marked shoulders and Remus could feel the tension in his frame as his pleasure built to a tipping point. 

Sirius body spoke a language of its own, toes curling as he whimpered, white-knuckled fists wrapped into the leather restraints. Arousal dropped in his stomach, his desire bottoming out as he nearly came undone. The hand he’d kept balanced at Sirius hip, slipped to wrap over his length, stroking twice before he felt him fall apart. 

The growl that left Remus started in his chest, deep and gruff as he followed him over the edge into blissful oblivion. His hips slowed, loosening his hold on the leather leash as he inhaled shaky breaths. Bending slightly, he pressed a kiss to Sirius back, smiling at the way he trembled in the aftershocks of orgasmic delight. 

His hands smoothed over tanned skin, fingers careful of the new bites and bruises that lingered. Reluctantly, he pulled from him, shifting to free his arms from the hold of the strap at the headboard. Settling next to him in the bed, Remus tenderly reached for each wrist, looking them over as he kissed the reddened skin. Sirius lazily smiled up at him and he leaned to kiss him slowly, lingering in the sanctuary of their shared passion. 

”That.. was..” His words were breathless and he paused, as if trying to come up with the right description for what had just occurred. Nothing seemed to fit and he waved his hand in the air as if that somehow explained what he was trying to convey. 

**”Sirius Black, are you speechless?”** Remus chuckled, reaching to unhook the collar from his neck. A hand at his wrist stopped him and he arched a brow, meeting the others gaze. **”Do you want to keep it on?”** It wasn’t possible for Sirius to look sheepish, but a faint blush crossed his cheeks as he nodded. The look was so endearing that it made his heart skip in adoration, a warm smile washing over his face. 

”I mean, I used to wear it all the time when we were at Hogwarts as a joke, remember? Besides, it fits my style.” Shrugging, Sirius reached up to rub at it for a moment and he moved closer to him. Remus smiled and reached up to unhook the leash, letting it join the pile with the restraints. His fingers returned to the collar skimming the well-loved material before he leaned in to nuzzle his neck, pressing a kiss just over his pulse. Arms curled around his frame and he relaxed into him, sighing contently as he placed lazy kisses across the smooth skin of his shoulder and collarbone. 

**”I’ll get you a little tag that says Padfoot.”**

”I would expect nothing less.”


End file.
